1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a detection technology of a vehicle system, and more particularly to a method for detecting the high-pressure sealing performance of a gas system of a compressed natural gas vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
Compressed natural gas vehicles have being developed quickly. However, there is no method and standard for safely detecting the high-pressure sealing performance of a gas system of a compressed natural gas vehicle in and after an impact test.
Conventional detecting methods widely used currently include a leak detecting solution (neutral foaming solution) detecting method and an explosion-proof gas detector. However, these methods are not suitable for the safety detection of the high-pressure sealing performance of a gas system after an impact test of a compressed natural gas vehicle.
After an impact test of a compressed natural gas vehicle, under the condition of without destroying the existing pipeline system and pipeline connector of the vehicle, the gas system of the compressed natural gas (CNG) vehicle is filled with compressed air or nitrogen gas (20 Mpa), and then the high-pressure sealing performance of the gas system of the vehicle is detected. However, the detector does not know whether the gas system of the vehicle leaks, when the leak detecting solution or explosion-proof gas detector is directly adopted for detection, it may cause the consequence: if the gas system partially leaks, the personal safety of the detector will be hurt unpredictably.
As for the technology and method for safely detecting the high-pressure sealing performance of a gas system after an impact test of a compressed natural gas vehicle, the method for detection has not been given in detail, and the corresponding regulations and standards are defined vaguely. The safety detection of the high-pressure sealing performance of the gas system after the impact test of the compressed natural gas vehicle has been done in America, and only the sealing requirement for the gas system is regulated in the FMVSS303 standard, that is, the detecting technology and detecting method are not defined in detail for the quantification of pressure drop within a certain period of time, the safety is poor, and the operability is not strong. Currently, the method is still in blank in this industry.